Tease It Up!
by whatsupppl
Summary: They love to tease each but will they ever get to base three! Suck at summaries! sorry if the chapter is short! Ill make longer ones in the future!
1. The Teasing Begins!

A/N: dnt own the show or characters! ENJOY!

Ty was at his locker when his boyfriend screamed his name."Hey, Ty!" Ty almost drooled over what Duece was wearing. He was wearing the tightest shirt that made his abs show, the tightest basketball shorts that made his ass round and firm."Ty! You okay baby?" Duece asked all innocent. "Yeah." snapping out of his daze. Ty suddenly grabbed Duece by the hips and started grinding his crotch on Dueces."Tyyyyy…..Mmmm! Stopp…." Ty removed his hands from Duece's hips and stopped." I didn't really mean it!" Duece whimpered. "Sorry babe gotta get to class. Later!" He gave him a peck on the lips and left Duece with a whimpering erection.

(Time passed on to lunch)

Duece was planning on getting back at Ty for making him suffer with his erection. They sat at a separate table from their friends. Duece pretended to drop his fork and went under the table to get it. Instead of looking for his fork he was looking for Ty's zipper. He found it and unzipped it. Ty stilled when he felt hands unzipped his zipper. Duece was smirking when he saw that and instantly took Ty into his mouth."Ummm….Dueceee! Why are you doing this now? Mmmmhh… Don't stop, please! Im GUNNA CUM!" he whispered yelled and with that Duece took Ty out of his mouth and zipped him back up, found his fork and went back up."Something wrong, Ty?" he asked innnocently."I love you but right now I hate you!", he said.

(School ended)

Ty was at his apartment getting ready for Duece. He was wearing the tightest boxers that were getting tighter by the minute he thought about Duece. He heard the doorbell and went to open it."Hey baby!"He pulled him inside by the hips and started attacking his mouth with his began to grind and slipped his hands inside of Dueces boxers and working at his cock moaned inside Ty's mouth."Go faster….faster…..faster…..faster!"Ty stopped and fell onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and starting watching TV."WHAT?" Duece yelled."Sorry! Tired!"Ty yelled back.

What will Duece do to Ty? IDK!:)

TBC….

Ill update later tonight! Luv ya gys for reading it!

Whatsupppl out!


	2. Risky Tease

"Ty!"Duece yelled."What, babe?" Ty asked already knowing what Duece wanted. Deuce went in front of Ty and said huskily "If you wont give me a handjob, then ill just give myself one!" and with that said Duece stripped down from head to toe and sat down on the armchair. Duece spread his legs open for his boyfriend to get a good look at his dick and started fingering and stroke himself."Ugh…..Mhmmmmm! Ty! Tyyy! TYYY!" Duece started to go faster and faster."Duece?" Ty asked curiously and watched in amazement as his boyfriend countined to finger and stroke shocked Ty was that the younger Cuban was bigger than he was a proud 7 inches but Duece was 9 ½ inches. Ty got up; walked behind the armchair Duece was sitting in, bend down, and whispered"Not working babe!"And walked away. Duece stopped and followed Ty not bothering to put back on his clothes and wrapped himself around Ty pushing his dick inside of him making him moan."See? You do want this" Duece pointed out and slipped his hands down his boxers and jerking him off."Stop Duece!"Ty yelled but not wanting him to stop. Duece went faster making him moan even louder and decided to grind against his attacked his neck making large purple then pulled away and heard Ty whimpered at the loss of warmth and pleasure."So youre sure you dont want it?" Duece asked."N-nn-no!"Ty stuttered."Ok!" Duece got dressed and texted Ty before he left the apartment.

"Hmmm, got a new message"Ty said

"Hey babe, you can jerk off to this and ENJOY! :)

Ty blushed deeply. He got a picture of his boyfriend's cock. He could feel the blood rush to his groin and decided to text Duece back.

"I will enjoy it! ;)"

"I know you got hard and will put it as your wallpaper!"

"How?"

"I know my bf very well!"

"Well I know your jacking off rite now!"

"How? o_0"

"I know my bf well 2"

"Well Ill sees you later at skool"

"Bye"

Ty sighed and layed on his bed thinking about his boyfriend but didn't notice his hands slipped into his boxers and was slowly working his cock.

Ty went at a steady pace for awhile and then went faster and faster until he came in his hand. He got up and took a shower, put on clean boxers, put the picture as his wallpaper, stared at it for a while, and then slept with the image in his mind.

(At school)

Ty was at his locker waiting for his boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, hey!"Ty's younger sister said to him.

"Hey!" he replied sarcastically.

"Whoha waiting for?"

"Who do you think?"

"Duecey! The one that gave you all the hickies and that big boner of yours" she said pointing to his boner.

Ty blushed and looked in his mirror that was in his locker and saw that they were about twenty hickies on his neck.

Ty saw his boyfriend on his phone walking towards them.

"Go away!"

"Pushy! Bye!" she replied.

"He-"

Duece was cut off with a pair of lips was grabbed by the waist and felt Ty's hardness rubbing against him. He felt Ty lick his bottom lip for permission and he granted it. He moaned when he was lifted off his feet and slammed against the lockers and ground his hips on Ty's.

"Gentleman!"They heard the principal pulled apart and stood blushing deeply.

"You can do that at home! Not in the place of learning!"The principal walked away muttering about these teens being sexually active.

"Tyyyy!" Duece whined.

"Yes, baby?"

"Now you made me HORNY!"

"Good! Now you know how I felt yesterday!"

"But you said you didn't want it!"

"Didn't you know I was lying?"

"No!"

"Well looks like you don't know me at all!" Ty yelled.

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it!"

"Meet me at the park afterschool!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

Ty kissed him on the lips and went to class. Duece who was now extremely horny was now planning on what to do for his boyfriend at the park.

'Maybe Ill ask Cece and Rocky' he thought.

(In first period)

"Hey, Cece" Duece wrote and passed the note to Cece.

"What do you want?" Cece replied.

"I need help on what to do for a date with Ty."

"Ooooh! Ok! Where are you meeting him?"

"At the park"

"Oh! Simple! Do a picnic date! And maybe you'll score!"

Duece blushed as he read the note and replied "Thanks!"

(In second period)

"Hey, Rocky!" Duece wrote and passed the note to Rocky

"What do you want?" Rocky replied.

"I need help on what to do for a date with Ty."

"Ooooh! Ok! Where are you meeting him?"

"At the park"

"Oh! Simple! Do a picnic date! And maybe you'll score!"

Duece blushed as he read the note and replied "Thanks!"

'They really are best friends!'

(At lunch)

"Hey, Ty!" Duece said happily.

"Heyyy Duece?" Ty said confused.

"Have I told you I love you?" Deuce asked out of the blue.

"Yea...And I love you too!"Ty said slowly.

"Remember afterschool, alright?" Duece asked politely.

"Ok…" Ty said.

"Are you ok?" Ty asked.

"Yeah." Duece replied.

The bell rang and Duece got up, kissed Ty on the forehead, lips, and nose and walked away smiling.

'What is going through his mind?' Ty asked himself as he got up.

(In third period)

Duece was sitting next to Ty and decided to give him a sneak peek of whats going to happen at the park.

Duece unzipped his pants and took Ty's hand and put it on his hardening memeber.

"Mhhmm!" Duece moaned. He began to pant trying to keep his voice down.

"Duece what are you doing?" Ty whispered with lust in his voice.

"Im gunna..." And with that Duece began panting very fast and came inside Ty's hand.

Ty began licking his hand and said very huskily "You taste sweet and juicy" and that made Duece come a little more.

(In fourth period)

Ty dropped his pencil and went under his desk.

An idea popped into his head when he saw his boyfriends legs.

He crawled over and pulled his pants and boxers down and saw that he was semi- hard already.

He lsucked on his finger and punctured his boyfriend deeply and flet him squirm under the smirked and reached for his boyfriend's cock.

The teacher saw something going on under the desk and got up and looked down and saw what was happening.

"TY BLUE!WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Ty stopped and immediately got up from under the desk and blushed the deepest blush he ever blush before.

"Nothing" he quickly replied.

"Ok" she said walking back to her desk. 'Boy is she dumb' he thought as he sat back down sighing a sigh of kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and whispered "Pull up your pants" and payed attention to the video they were watching.

(Skipped fifth period)

(In sixth period)

Ty was running around the track when he stopped dead in his tracks as he watched his boyfriend bend over to tye his shoe plus he was humming a song that made him wiggle his butt in the air.

Ty instantly got a hard on. He made sure no one was watching and ran over to Duce and grabbed him by the waist and dragged him behind a building.

"Ty!What are you doing?"

Ty didnt say anything. He simply got on his hnees and began giving Duece a moaned and groaned and grabbed Ty forcefully by the hair and made him go deeper.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhm!" Ty hummed around Duece's dick which sent him over the edge and came into Ty's mouth.

"Thanks,baby!"Duce said daze at what happened.

Ty kissed him and it turned out to be a hot sweaty make out sesion!

"See you later for our date!" Duece screamed while he countined to jog around the track.

"Yea"Ty answered quietly.'what am I gunna wear?' he thought to himself.


	3. The Date!

Thx for the reviews! U wan t another chapter! Here it is…..!

Ty was walking to his locker to get his bookbag when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Cece and Rocky.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" the red head and brunette said at the same time.

'Oh no! What is it now?'Ty thought annoyed.

Cece waved her hand in front of Ty's face and kept calling his name over and over. "Um,TY! TY! TY! TY!" the red headed girl screamed. "I know how perverted you are right now and thinking about the things you can do to your boyfriend and BFF but nows not the time!" his sister screamed at him.

"I wasn't thinking about Duece!" Ty defended but his sister pointed down to his pants where the unmistable huge bulge was. Ty blushe a dark red and put his bookbag in front of his crotch area.

"What do you want?" he asked embarassed and annoyed.

"Well, we were wondering if we could help you dress for the date!" the two girls screamed and squealed." You can help me but I have one rule! Don't use any make-up on me or else." The two girls stop screaming and pouted buut said fine.

They walked with Ty to Cece's apartment to start planning with him on the stuff that was important. Like what was his style and what was his favorite first outfit was simple but too simple. It was jeans, a v-neck, and the second outfit was perfect for Ty. It was drak blue skinnies, a v- neck with a blazer, and some balck converses.

"AWWWWW!" the girls screamed as they saw their work.

Skips to date…

Ty was amazed at how Duece set up the date. Apicnic sheet, some flowers, and the plates and ffood were already there for them.

"Wow!" Ty said breathless.

"You like?" Duece asked. "Well, let's go eat!" Duece said as they sat down.

They talked about school, relationships, their future, and other finished eating and was putting everything into the basket when all of a sudden Duece jumped on Ty and force him on his back.

"Duece! What are you…." Ty was cut off by a kiss. They started making out and grinding on each other but they were in aa public place where children stopped when a person cleared their looked up and saw it was the park's manager saying there is no PDA in the park.

They smiled and say they werent going to do it again but ended up sucking faces again.

"Dudes! Stop!" he screamed but they didn't listen.

"Ughhhh! Harder! Keep going,Duece!" Ty manager was blushing and grabbed them and their stuff and kicked them outta the park.

"What a good way to end our date!" They said and laughed.

They walked home and fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.


End file.
